roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G36
}} The G36 is a German Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 25 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History Developed from 1990-1995, the G36 replaced its larger-caliber predecessor, the G3 Battle Rifle, in 1995 as the standard rifle of the German Bundeswehr. However, in combat in Afghanistan, the G36 proved to be unsuitable for high-volume extended fire because of its overheating problems. The German Minister of Defense stated in 2012 that the G36 would be phased out in favor of the newer G38 (HK416). The G36 spawned a number of variants. The G36C is the carbine version of this weapon. The MG36 is the Light Machine Gun version of the G36, issued with a heavier barrel, a bipod and 100-round Beta C magazines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#History Wikipedia - HK G36 As of late 2017, the German goverment is seeking to replace it's aging arsenal of G36's with the more conventional HK416 due to reliability concerns of it's polymer constructions heat endurance. In-Game General Information The G36 is only capable of automatic or semi-automatic fire. The weapon comes with a 4.0x magnification scope by default, higher than the AUG A1. Another similarity with the AUG A1 is that the G36 shares is the ability to switch between the default optic and an attached optic by pressing T. The G36 is an accurate, long-barreled weapon that also has very controllable recoil and a high Rate of Fire (RoF), although it is slower than some other assault rifles, like the FAMAS and AS VAL. Thanks to its long barrel and aforementioned accuracy, this rifle has very low recoil per shot and can accurately fire off rounds on semi-auto to engage distant enemies. The telescopic sight issued with the G36 further improves its long-range accuracy. However, this scope also proves rather inaccurate when moving - equipping any other optic will mitigate this issue. The G36 is generally more effective at medium to long range. While it does have a high rate of fire, the mediocre hip accuracy of the weapon means that engaging enemies without aiming is relatively ineffective. When firing the weapon in full-automatic, it is important to fire in controlled bursts as the weapon is very capable of burning through several magazines very quickly. Finally, no suppressor attachment for the G36 decreases its STK number, meaning the weapon is a good candidate for a stealth build. Usage & Tactics While using the G36, one should keep in mind that it does not particularly excel at short range, but performs better at medium and long ranges. Due to this, Close-Quarters Combat (CQC) is not recommended with the G36. It would be preferable to switch to a secondary weapon in case such a situation arises. The G36 comes with a default optic and is quite accurate at long ranges. One can use this to their advantage by concealing themselves and picking out enemies one by one, much like in a DMR. To further increase accuracy, players can opt for a Stubby grip or Angled grip. An important thing to note is that since the G36 has a fairly fast RoF, engaging at CQC range is still a viable tactic with this weapon should the user need to. Compared to the AUG A1, its faster RoF makes it easier to use against PDWs and Shotguns in CQC, since with its lower TTK, there is less time for enemies to react and counterattack. While the faster RoF also increases ammunition consumption, it can be kept to a minimum by tap-firing or switching to semi-auto at longer ranges. Conclusion While not as powerful as some Assault Rifles, the G36 is a very versatile one, with helpful additions like a default scope, good firerate and good range. Though it may not be very attractive in the stock format, one can customize it to their needs. 'Available Attachments' Optics: Z-Point , EOTech XPS2, MARS, EOTech 552, Comp Aimpoint, PK-A Pros & Cons Pros: * High accuracy, good for long range engagements. * Integral telescopic sight, with any optic, press "T" to switch to telescopic sight. * Moderate DPS. * Moderate recoil. * Good RoF (Rate of Fire). * Good range for its class. Cons: * Default optic has a low Field Of View (FOV). * Default optic retricts peripheral vision. * Carry handle can obstruct player's vision. * Poor hip fire spread. Trivia * Originally, when a new sight was put onto the G36, the carrying handle was removed. This is no longer the case. ** Instead, the new sight is put on top of the carrying handle, allowing the player to switch from the default sight to the new sight by pressing T. * The overheating problem of the G36 is partly because of its furniture. ** Interestingly, the Saudi Arabian G36s had no heating issues despite the country being a taxing desert enviorment as reported by TFB (The Firearm Blog) as of 2017. All confirmed issues were from the German high brass with no complaints from other countries.WWW.TheFirearmBlog.com References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:G36 Family